1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus equipped with an optical component including a wavelength conversion member for wavelength converting the light from a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light source is proposed that transmits the light from the light source to a disperser via a separator such as an optical fiber to disperse the light into a desired pattern or change the color of the light (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-515899).
A can package in which the semiconductor laser element is hermetically sealed is also known. The can package is hermetically sealed by a stem mounted with the semiconductor laser element and a cap having a constant thickness. A glass window for extracting the laser light is formed in the cap, and the glass is fixed to the inner side of the cap by way of resin adhesive.